


Those Three Words

by GinnyPotterr



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bloe, F/F, One Shot, Romance, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyPotterr/pseuds/GinnyPotterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Bechloe. Oneshot. SOME MINOR SPOILERS FOR PITCH PERFECT 2. Chloe has made Beca a special picnic right on the beach. Very cute and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is my first Pitch Perfect fanfiction, yay! I'm really excited about this. I literally just saw Pitch Perfect 2 about two hours ago, so I was inspired! That movie was literally gay. Like so gay. Bechloe is everything and I just wish that Jesse didn't exist so that Bechloe could be canon. That's the dream, anyway. Well, enjoy the fic! <3

The cool, spring breeze felt nice on her skin as she walked. She admired the scenery, the tall trees and the daffodils spread around her were beautiful. She couldn't help but think of her girlfriend, Chloe, who's favorite flowers were daffodils. She quickly scooped a couple off the ground to bring with her. Beca wasn't really into bringing flowers, but she knew that Chloe would love them and that it would make Chloe happy. Beca loved to see her girlfriend happy, it was just so cute how her blue eyes lit up the way they did.

Chloe had left Beca a note on their kitchen table telling Beca to meet her at the beach. Always the romantic, Beca was positive that Chloe had planned some sort of cute date for them. She did that quite often, and Beca loved it every time, no matter how her cold exterior made her appear.

As she approached the sand of the beach, Beca couldn't help but feel slightly nervous, but also excited. She loved to spend time with Chloe, and she was hoping that she could spend the rest of her life with her. She loved her, she truly did. She just didn't know how to tell her that.

"Beca! There you are!" Beca heard her girlfriend's sweet voice call from a little ways down the beach. "I was beginning to think you hadn't seen the note."

Beca grinned at Chloe, running over to her. Chloe had set up a cute, little picnic on the beach. It included all of Beca's favorite foods, which she found very sweet and thoughtful. Smiling at Chloe, she handed her the small, hand-picked bouquet of daffodils to her girlfriend. Chloe's face lit up at the sight of them, just like Beca expected it would. Chloe quickly scooped her girlfriend into her arms and kissed her.

"You're so sweet! I was supposed to be surprising you!" Chloe exclaimed, once the couple broke away from one another. She admired the flowers with a grin. "These are my favorites! You're so thoughtful, Becs."

Becca grinned at the use of her nickname. No one else was allowed to call her that. It was a nickname reserved for her one and only, Chloe.

"You're talking about me being sweet and thoughtful?" Asked Beca. "Look at this picnic! It's so sweet of you, babe." Beca kissed Chloe again, longer and more intense than the last. The feel of Chloe's sweet tasting lips on her own was enough to make Beca's knees weak.

The couple quickly sat down and enjoyed the food, laughing, kissing, and just overall enjoying themselves. Ever since graduating Barden University, and Beca's record deal with Emily, the couple had moved to Los Angeles to get the most out of Beca's career. Beca made more than enough money for the two of them, and they lived in a nice, comfy home just a few minutes from the beach.

"So, I've prepared a song to sing." Chloe smiled. Beca nodded, and Chloe took her hands into her own, smiling softly at her girlfriend.

"Forever can never be long enough for me

To feel like I've had long enough with you

Forget the world now, we won't let them see

But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted

Love has surely shifted my way

Marry me

Today and every day

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me

To feel like I am close enough to you

You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"

And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over

And love has finally shown her my way

Marry me

Today and every day

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Promise me

You'll always be

Happy by my side

I promise to

Sing to you

When all the music dies

And marry me

Today and everyday

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Marry me

Mm-hmm"

"Beca, you have made me so, so happy. Before I met you I was so lonely, and I didn't even know it. You have made me whole again, and I thank you so much for that. You are everything to me, and I love you so much." Chloe spoke, her own eyes never leaving Beca's.

Beca had begun to cry, despite trying to keep up her Bad Ass facade she had always put on to protect herself.

"Beca Mitchell, I love you with all my heart. . ." Chloe stood up, helping Beca herself stand up, then got down on one knee. "Will you do me the absolute pleasure of marrying me?"

She wasn't usually the type of person to be at a loss for words, but Beca couldn't speak. She was crying freely now, and didn't trust herself to speak as she knew her voice would break. She nodded instead, a grin forming on her pink lips. Chloe squealed, and jumped into Beca's arms. Once they released each other, identical grins still on their faces, Chloe pulled out the ring. Beca gasped, she couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The ring was simple, yet elegant. A diamond in the middle and their date imprinted into the back.

"It's beautiful," Beca whispered, softly. She looked up at her Fiance, and saw just how much love there was in those blue eyes. "I love you, Chloe, I truly do. You mean the entire world to me, and you're the first person I let in. You're the first person who's gotten to see the real me. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She had finally said the three words. The three words that had been so hard to say to anyone for years.

Chloe was crying, too, nodding along with what Beca was saying. Neither girl could believe that they were this lucky. They couldn't believe they had found someone who understood them.

"What do you say we go out and celebrate?" Beca suggested, her signature grin reforming on her lips.

"Maybe we can do that tomorrow." Beca gave her Fiance a quizzical look. "I thought that, maybe, we could watch the sunset together." She smiled.

Beca's grin, somehow, get even wider. She nodded, grabbing her Fiance's hand and laying down on the picnic blanket with her. They spent the rest of the time kissing and telling each other just how much they loved one another. It was perfect, Beca decided as she gazed at Chloe. Chloe was watching the sunset, and looked just beautiful. She looked especially beautiful in the sunset's light. Beca was so proud to be able to call Chloe her Fiance, and soon she'd be able to call her her Wife. Just the thought of Chloe being her Wife made her grin, again.


End file.
